Every Little Piece
by Befantastic
Summary: Childhood crushes are forever and a day. And sometimes it doesn't happen for a reason.


So since I started school, I probably will be bombarding you with these oneshots about my relationships with select kids at school. This is super old, i wrote pre-high school, almost four years ago. Song credit is to Taylor Swift. She's amazing. That is all. Listen to this song and tells everything. EVERYTHING!

* * *

"_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone. And when you find everything you look for, I hope your life brings you back to my door. But if it don't.."_

Harris Fisher. Made boys intensely jealous, made adults sigh and say "He has so much potential, just needs to focus on school" or "Great athlete, not a student though," but more importantly he set the hearts of girls in Westchester beating crazily He was the perfect high school movie jock. And Dylan Marvil was not ashamed to say that at one time she was one of the girls who foolishly believed that he would be hers.

She was only 12 for crying out loud.

They had met in middle school, with him taking note in her first. He joked with her and eventually learned her name. But her interest was only in friendship initially. It was until she was in seventh grade and he was in eighth that she actually found herself falling for him. And it was silly. He dated Skye Hamilton, the older girl that Claire and Olivia followed around, she was gorgeous and he was a god, it made since.

And Dylan was Dylan. Frizzy hair, and still dressed herself in clothes from Limited Too.

To his credit, Harris was never mean to her. He talked to her, and was always nice and played around with her. There was the time he jokingly locked her in a teachers class room, or the time he talked to her at a party. The time he asked if she was going to a party. He had to know she liked him. And she knew she had no chance. But he was always decent to her. And she needed it, at a time where she was on the social outskirts of the 7th grade, anyone who didn't hate her or thought she was weird was decent.

So when he graduated, so did her faded crush. Dylan went on to set her sights on Josh Hotz, whom she had a failed relationship with. Harris moved on from Skye and started seeing Alicia Rivera who went to school in the next city over. Or so she heard from her sisters who were a year older than him.

When Dylan made it to high school, she had only fear. Falling for Harris Fisher.

"Dylan! Hurry up you are going to be late!" Sammi Harrington urged her, as Dylan fumbled with her lock, in an effort to get her stuff from her locker before changing for cheerleading practice.

"Go ahead!" Dylan motioned for the older blonde to leave. Oddly enough, when alone, Dylan was able to pop open her locker and getting what she needed. She sighed inwardly and hustled down the staircase to get to the changing room.

High school was nice, Dylan had adapted to the new environment. She made friends with lots of Juniors and Seniors by being a cheerleader, found herself with her old friends, who were now the elite of the grade. It was pleasant. She even found a new boy to crush over, Kemp Hurley. The dark shadows of middle school had disappeared.

But one thing hadn't, Harris. Dylan hated how her mind always went to her ill fated crush who had bothered to acknowledge her once.

And, as she fumbled to the ground, she was able to add one other interaction, he had bumped into her, making her fall to the ground.

"Shit.."

"Sorry!" Dylan scrambled to untangle her cheer bag from Harris, who still laid motionless on the ground.

"Leave it to Dylan Marvil to mess things up. What if I would've twisted my ankle or something?" Harris pushed himself up. "We would never win a game."

"Ah leave it to Harris Fisher to think he's just awesome."

"Because we both know I am." Harris's eyes finally settled into Dylan's. His lips curled into a mischievous smile that reminded Dylan why she thought he was the best thing since slice bread. "How are you?"

He was asking how she was doing. Oh god.

"I am doing well. I never thought school would be so much fun!"

"We have fun here at Octavian. I hope you aren't an awkward mess anymore though."

Dylan blushed. "I've been doing okay. And besides I never was that awkward., people were just cruel"

"Yeah Dylan, I remember the last day of school. Those girls where picking on you over something. And you just told me they hated you."

How did he remember such a dark day over 2 years ago that Dylan herself pushed into a dark corner in her mind.

"I can't believe you remember that!"

"Oh I remember a lot about that school year. You were quiet the entertainment," Harris chuckled as he and Dylan walked leisurely down the stairs to the main floor of the school.

"Gee thanks."

"No really. I have to hand it to you. You had guts Dylan. Not everyday do girls pursue me so boldly like you did.

Dylan mouth dropped in awe as he mentioned her crush. She had learned through several sources that he knew she liked him, but he just never said anything before. "Well it was all in vain. Not to mention embarrassing."

"No it wasn't ."

"Harris you probably thought I was a freak."

"Yes because I have conversations with freaks. Dylan I thought that was cool. Let's face it, girls like me. A lot of them. But they just act like fools, or like freaks because they have no clue as to how to approach me. You did."

"Well I obviously lacked something."

"It wasn't you, it was me." Harris stopped and looked at her, "You are not my type, and that's a good thing."

"Thanks?"

"It's a compliment. The girls I am with are superficial and easy. You aren't. And at that time I wasn't ready for a challenge. I just wanted someone with a little less work. Now, that I am with Alicia, I am not that insecure.?"

"Wow a deep moment of honesty with Harris Fisher. This is shocking."

Harris playfully knocked her on the shoulder, "You better not repeat it."

"You're secret is safe with me Fisher!" Dylan sighed as the reached the locker rooms. "Only if you keep this to yourself."

"Okay go."

"Thank you for not treating me like you could've back then. For being nice. You really were an escape for a dark time in my life."

"My lips are sealed." Harris zipped his lips and threw away the key.

"Good talk Fisher, good talk." The two smiled at each other before entering their respective locker rooms.

That conversation lingered in Dylan's mind the whole year. It soothed her a few weeks later when Massie assumed she and Harris had a fling, because "He's breaking up with Alicia". It made her smile in glee of knowing something personally about the boy that Kristen and Layne battled over for several months. Kristen would kiss him, Layne would too, each upping each others ante. And Dylan would just remember the afternoon chat they had.

Harris Fisher would always be the boy girls fawned over. He will always be a star in Dylan's eyes. No matter who he cheated on his girlfriend with, or who he thought was cute. Because he held Dylan in a high regard that meant more than any hookup.

They would forever be an innocent, thing that never happened. They will always know what they meant to each other.

"_Stay Beautiful"_


End file.
